A New Story
by McSuckIt
Summary: Caesar got pulled away from school by a mysterious girl. They meet up with another of her kind. Caesar and a new friend North are taken to a new camp and have to start a new adventure. Includes the secen and others but arnt main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Caesar

Caesar stared at the clock on the wall. The room seemed to be frozen in time, with the exception of his teacher Ms. McCormick.

She droned on and on about boring math. Ugh. Three more hours of school left… he thought in dismay.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom swung open. A girl about his age stepped into the room. She had wavy brown-blond hair that cascaded down her back, and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said CHB on it, whatever that stood for. Her Hazel eyes sparkled with mischief.

She smiled softly and sweetly asked, "Could I see Caesar Smith for a minute? My teacher needs him."

Great, he thought, this is just what I need. I'm probably getting in trouble for forgetting a problem on my homework or something… Ms. McCormick glared at her.

"What for?"

The girl's gaze slowly lowered. "Uhh… she needs to talk to him… about something…"

Ms. McCormick glared even harder at her, if that was possible.

"Alright… make it quick." Caesar stood up and followed the strange girl out the door, lost in thought.

Arghhhh my step-mom is gonna kill me! Did I really have to get in trouble today? When she lost her favorite lipstick? You do not want to see his step-mom without her makeup. She was scary in the first place. Caesar was snapped back into the present when he realized that they were headed for the front gate.

"Um, where are we going?" He asked. "Somewhere." She answered flatly. Caesar decided to try again.

"What's your name?" Her expression became pained for a brief moment. "Kitten. But call me Kit or you will deeply regret it." "Okay…" Caesar noted that Kit was definitely tougher than she looked. When they had gotten outside, Kit turned right and headed for an empty parking lot in the back.

"Ember?" she called. A tall girl, whose name was probably Ember, stepped out of the bushes. Her dark hair had golden highlights and had her long golden hair tied back in a braid. He assumed that she was about fifteen. She wore jeans and the same T-shirt as Kit, but she had a face that said "Don't get on my nerves or I will personally hunt you down and kill you.

"Here. I got North." Kit grinned. "Nice work, Ember." A boy also looking fifteen or sixteen stepped out behind her. He looked torn between bewilderment and curiosity. His sandy blond hair slightly covered one eye.

"Um, do you mind telling me why I'm here?" Caesar took a step forward. "Yeah, me too." Ember and Kit met each other's eyes for a moment. They turned back to the two boys. "Demigod business." Kit said. Caesar did not consider that a satisfying answer. And what was a demigod again?

"Shall we go?" Kit asked Ember.

"Sure." Ember took a what looked like a keychain out of her pocket and pressed a small green button. Caesar heard a faint whinny. "Um.. what's that?" Were he and North being kidnapped? Why hadn't he wondered that before?

"Look out!" A male voice called. Abruptly, almost too fast for Caesar to see (luckily he was ADHD), a chariot with two pegasi pulling it shot into the parking lot. It was really cool to see mythical flying horses, but unfortunately, Caesar was in just the right spot to be hit by the flying golden chariot. How nice. He flew backwards with alarming speed and crashed into a tree.

"Ugh…." he groaned. Thankfully, he hadn't crashed into it too hard, just enough to cause his back stinging pain. Again, wonderful.

"Um.. sorry 'bout that."

The guy stepped off the chariot. He had extremely pale skin and blond shaggy hair. Again, he was wearing the same T-shirt as the girls. He'd have to ask what CHB stood for. "Daniel. How's it going newbie?" Ember coughed as if she was trying to hide a laugh. "Wonderful. I'm a natural born chariot driver, don't you think so Kitten?"

Kit's temper showed in her expression. She obviously hated this guy. "No, I do NOT think so Daniel."

Caesar knew this type of guy. He was the annoying type of Class Clown. Sure, Caesar liked some goofing off now and then, but this guy was plain annoying, he could already tell. Kit marched stiffly over to Caesar and hoisted him up with one hand. Daniel strutted over to Kit.

"So, doing anything this evening, Kitten my dear?" Kit stared at him. She held out her hand as if wanting him to take it. Caesar felt a wave of anger swamp his senses. Daniel smiled and reached out to take her hand. He thought he heard Kit hum something for a second. Ember watched with an amused/confused expression, while North stared as if he was watching a show about the most disgusting thing ever. At the last second, Kit flipped her hand over and Daniel screamed. Kit flipped her hand over a few seconds later and Daniel stopped screaming. He breathed heavily as if he had just ran a marathon.

"What, was, THAT?"

Kit smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing." She stopped smiling. "Just never underestimate a girl."

Ember nodded. "That's right."

Daniel turned to Ember. "So, doing anything this weekend Ember?"

She punched him in the nose.

"OWW!" He screamed and ran into the woods. The three other teenagers stared at Ember. She shrugged.

"You have to admit, he had it coming."

Kit nodded. "I've known him for three days, and I already hate him! He's so annoying! Always trying to get me to go on a date with him. And like I said, I've known him for three days! Ugh!" Caesar felt random emotions flashing by. He didn't want Kit to hate him… He shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from? "Um, I guess this is a bad time, but where exactly are we going?" Caesar asked cautiously, and North nodded quickly. Kit's hazel eyes bored right into his emerald green eyes, and he felt like she could see everything he was trying to hide. "We'll explain on the way." Kit answered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kit

Kit's heart beat fast as she climbed onto the chariot. Caesar reminded her of someone she once knew… No! She thought sharply. I can't think about that! If only her friends knew what she was hiding… Kit patted the horses and said, "Ready to go, Butterscotch? You okay, Lightning?" The horses said, Of course we're fine! But that David's a nut job. Please never make us go through that experience ever again. Kit snorted. "Tell me about it…" She muttered. North looked at her strangely. "What?" "Nothing." she said. He stared at her curiously. "So… about that explanation?" North continued. Kit looked at Ember. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Ember had chosen scissors while Kit had done paper. "Dang it! two out of three!" She pleaded. Ember shook her head. Kit sighed. She didn't want to do this. "Okay, so… let's start with the obvious. You guys are demigods." The boys gaped at her. "You-you mean one of our parents is a… god?" Caesar asked. "Yeah. You should be claimed at Camp Half-Blood today." "Camp what now?" North said with a confused face. "A sanctuary for demigods." Ember explained. Kit nodded. "We were sent out to find you guys. You see, it's dangerous for a demigod to be out and about in the mortal world. Believe it or not, there are monsters everywhere. And how old are you guys?" North and Caesar exchanged equally shocked expressions. "Fifteen." They answered in union. Ember raised her eyebrows. "The monsters usually start coming around thirteen… you should have been claimed by then." Caesar shrugged. "Who knows why. Guess we got lucky." Kit studied Caesar and North. "You guys are taking this better than most." She observed, fairly impressed. Many of the others had been hyperventilating by now. The boys still looked like a deer in the headlights, but Caesar answered. "Well, I've always felt like there was something more to myself… like a part of me was missing." "Same here." North added. "I always felt like I was different from other people." Kit glanced down and saw that they were heading straight for the clearing by Camp Half-Blood. She looked back at the other demigods. Then she did a major double take. "Holy Hera!" she yelled and pulled back on the pegasi's reins. Butterscotch and Lightning tried their best to slow down, but it wasn't working. Kit thought she was going to puke. She so didn't do air travel. "The lake!" Ember screamed. Kit guided the pegasi towards the lake. They landed with an enormous splash and Kit tumbled around in the water. She easily swam upwards and broke the surface. Then she noticed Will staring sternly at her. "Uh, hi." she smiled hopefully, and he gestured for her to swim over and climb out. She saw the others being tossed out by the (?) in the lake. Kit swam over to the shore and clambered out. "Okay, Will, I can explain-" That's when Will started laughing. Kit made a face. "What's so funny?" she asked. "I'm having major deja vu! This exact same thing happened when Annabeth brought back Jason, Piper, and Leo!" Kit smiled. "Annabeth told Ember about that once." Will stopped laughing and stared sternly at her again. "Well, I'm still mad at you for wrecking my chariot. Hey. where's Daniel?" Kit remembered that Daniel was a child of Apollo, which made him Will's half-brother. "Umm…" Her teammates chose that moment to walk up to the other demigods. "Ember, what did happen to Daniel?" she asked innocently. Ember shot death rays at Kit. "Oh, he must have been left at the school! How-unfortunate." Will looked confused. "Okay, I'll send a rescue party in a minute. Just please don't wreck anymore chariots." He walked away, probably to form a rescue party. "Well, that happened." Caesar said, dripping wet from head to toe. "Wait-why are you all dry?" He stared at Kit. "Oh, yeah. Knew I forgot something. I'm a child of Poseidon, the god of the sea. One of the upsides is that I stay dry in the water. Ember over there is a daughter of Hades." Kit cringed. She probably shouldn't have said that. Ember was super sensitive when it came to her dad. Caesar looked at Ember. "Your dad's the god of… death?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Kit knew he would regret them. Ember had reflexes like lightning. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled a sword out of nowhere, and rested the point at his throat. "Don't talk about that. Never talk about that or I will kill you. Am I clear?"


End file.
